


Chaton's Visits

by MLB_ObsEsSeD



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLB_ObsEsSeD/pseuds/MLB_ObsEsSeD
Summary: Chat Noir decides to STALK MARI! JK, he's just really cold so he needs shelter...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. A Poor Freezing Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dqawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dqawesomeness/gifts).



Chapter 1

Lightning danced across the sky like an elegant peacock, as a mysterious, shadowy figure rushed by Marinettes’s window. It was late, and she shouldn’t have been up, but she was a superheroine, of course she had become too tempted when she had seen a strange shadow lurking over her window. Marinette heard whispers, through the dark, despondent night. Suddenly, she didn’t feel like she was alone…

She eventually gave into temptation and peeked outside her window to have a glimpse of her unwanted guest. He was wearing what seemed like a dark suit, tight to the skin, he had gorgeous emerald eyes, with blond shiny hair and black cat ears? Suddenly the figure rushed over to her window and rapped against its glass.

‘Brrr, Purrincesss are you in there? Care to… brrr, take in a stray kitty?’  
Of course! It was Chat Noir. Her precious little kitty! Poor thing, running around in the rain! 

‘Of Course! Come on in my poor kitty! You must be freezing out there!’, she replied, opening the window allowing him to jump in and quickly closed it making sure it was locked.

‘Why did you come and visit so late at night when its freezing cold and pouring?!’, she demanded, as Chat Noir shook his hair and all the water flew in all directions. Marinette stood there drenched with an adorable little pout on her face. He grinned, then Mari gave him a warm towel to wrap around himself.

‘Maybe because I wanted to see you again?’, he replied.

‘You… did?’, Mari squeaked. Her face turned to an adorable shade of pink, as Chat stepped closer after drying himself with the towel, she had given him.

‘Of course, I did! Why would I ever miss a chance to see my purrincess?!’, he said grinning like a madman, seeing his plan to make her even more flustered had worked. She had now turned a deep shade of crimson, making her adorable freckles even more visible. 

They were now very close now and just as Chat was about to close that gap a sudden alarm went off, they both stepped out of their trance and both looked equally flustered.

‘Umm… so yeah I guess it’s time for me to leave so umm, thanks for letting me stay for a bit…so uhh bye?’, Chat said with what seemed like hope for her to tell him to stay but of course he knew she couldn’t.

‘Umm… yeah bye Chat…’, she said hesitantly.

With that he grabbed his baton, gave her a quick smile and jumped from building to building with his stick, as Marinette watched him disappear with a dazed smile…


	2. Mari needs to practice her english around Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari needs to practice her English around Adrien!

Chapter 2

‘Marinetttte, Marinetttte hello? Earth to Marinette?’

‘Huh? Whaa? What happened Alya? Why are you giving me that face?’ replied Marinette

‘Girlll, it’s already lunch everyone’s left already, other than us! Let’s go hurry up girl!’

‘Oh okay! I’m coming!’

‘SOOO what’s on your mind Mari?’, asked Alya with a slight smirk. 

‘Hmm… What! Umm… no one, I mean nothing, uhhh why would you even ask that? Ahah ha, erm, ha’

‘Oooohhh, who is ittt? Please tell me! It can’t be Adrien since you would have been gawking at him all day in class, you’ve been looking at the teacher for once! But you still have this dazed look on your face. What’s up?’ 

It was true, she didn’t know why, but her mind kept drifting off to the thought of how close Chat and she were last night and what would’ve happened if the alarm hadn’t gone off… NO she was in love with Adrien.

‘Oh! Umm no one, uhh I mean uhh nothi… AHHHH’

‘Oh, sorry Marinet…’

‘AHH, UMMM I mean, aha erm, hi Adrien, uhh sorry for falling for you… UMM, I MEAN FOR FALLING WITH YOU,’ Adrien looked at her with a startled expression.

‘Umm…’

‘I MEAN FALLING ON YOU! IM SORRY FOR FALLING ON YOU! ALYAA! LET'S GO! UHH SORRY ADRIEN!’ screeched Marinette over Alya’s cackles.

‘umm… that was awkward’ Adrien and Nino said simultaneously, they looked at each other then said,  
‘BRO TELEPATHY YOOO!’

While a still flustered Marinette was looking back at them, Adrien caught her eye, then she turned away. Did he do something wrong? Maybe a visit from Chat will fix things for her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess someones fallen for the same person twice!


	3. REVEALLLLLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? hmmm...  
> REVEALLLLLLLL

Chapter 3  
Adrien flung himself onto his bed after his photoshoots and fencing lesson, he was exhausted. But he seemed distracted today, especially since last night, he also remembered suddenly the troublemaker incident when Marinette had so many photos of him on her walls… But no, she couldn’t be in love with him they were probably model photos, right?

He couldn’t remember exactly though… hmmm… suddenly an alarm went off.  
Jeez, I really need to turn these things off! So loud!

Of course! He had nearly forgotten about visiting Mari that night, he may be exhausted, especially after that horrible photoshoot with Lila, ewww, why would his father choose a sausage haired girl to be his muse, weird choice. Oh well, he still wanted to be with Marinette that night. He didn’t know why. 

‘Plagg…’ said Adrien softly.

‘What do you want kid? I’m tryin to eat my cheese in peace!’ Plagg replied

Adrien chuckled, ‘haha, well too bad cause… PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!’

‘Oh, this kiiiiiDDD! AHHHH’

Soon Chat was leaping through the city’s rooftops on his way to his princess.

Chat landed on Marinette’s balcony where she was sketching quietly, she didn’t seem to notice him, so of course, taking advantage of this he suddenly leapt out in front of her and screamed, ‘AKUMA!’

This made Marinette jump up and let out a little squeal.

‘AHH… what in the? OMG Chat?! Don’t do that!’ 

Chat was in hysterical fits when he saw Marinette’s adorable pout, as she tried to look angry. He then noticed that next to her there was some food set up by her side. It was a tray with Sabine's divine, and they mean it, DIVINE, hot chocolate with a few little pastries right next to it.

‘Are those for me, puurrincess?’, expecting the obvious answer that of course, it wasn’t, but he was shocked when she replied,

‘Well of course they are!’

‘I know but can I still grab a few... wait WHAT? REALLY?’ he waited for a just kidding or a show of sarcasm, but instead, he got,

‘Yeah well duh!’ replied Mari not even looking up from her sketchpad. Chat was shocked. But he was more touched that she thought of him and knew he would come. Suddenly without thinking his tail grabbed her and pulled her closer to him and he quickly enveloped her in a big embrace.

‘UM, AH… what?’ said Marinette.

‘OH, UM IM REALLY SORRY PRINCESS! I, UMM, UHHH…’ 

He quickly let go thinking she was uncomfortable with it and turned getting ready to leave as he thought he had made her uncomfortable, but suddenly Marinette grabbed his tail as he was about to leave and pulled it towards her pulling him to her. Suddenly, they were only a few breaths away from each other, she looked at his gorgeous emerald eyes and then hugged him.

At first, he was shocked but then quickly returned it and he was glad she couldn’t see his face turn into a deep crimson. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

‘Do you wanna come inside Chat?’ asked Marinette softly.

‘Sure.’, he responded with a gentle smile.

‘Chat?’

‘Yes, Princess?’

‘U want something to eat?’

He grinned, ‘Oh I think you know the answer to that, I ALWAYS want something to eat!’

She grinned back, ‘Oh I know but anything in particular?’

‘Hmm, let me think about that… oh, could you grab me a few croissants and brownies for me if that’s not a bother?’

‘Of course, I can!’ she replied with a warm smile as she walked downstairs, suddenly she popped her head up from the trapdoor.

‘By the way Chat,’, she said sweetly, ’DON’T TOUCH ANYTHING’, she said changing her tone to try to be menacing. Chat grinned and replied,

‘Whatever do you mean Princess? I would never now grab me those croissants please’, he said smiling sweetly. Marinette eyed him suspiciously, then shrugged and went down to get those treats. Of course, as soon as she left, Chat jumped up and climbed up to her bed, he was going to close his eyes for a bit before he remembered those pictures, he quickly got up and looked at them, of course, he was a famous designer’s son, but a lot of these photos seemed to be taken other than in modeling photoshoots. These photos had his genuine smile, not his fake one.

He also realised there were little pink and red hearts circling him, Marinette came back up with the tray of food, and then Chat suddenly asked,  
‘Marinette? Why are there so many photos of this model boy? Hmmm?’, he asked with a smirk, ‘does my purrincess have a crush on this Adrien Agreste?’

‘Chat I’m only telling you this because I trust you, ok? Promise not to tell ANYONE, ok?’

‘Of course, Princess, you can trust me with anything!’

‘Well, yes, I uhh, I DO have a crush on Adrien Agreste’, she said quietly, a soft pink tinge taking over her cheeks. Chat was actually shocked, was that the reason why she was so flustered when she was around him. As Adrien he always was unable to talk to her because she would blabber something, he couldn’t hear…

‘Umm, Chat? Are you there? Uhh… why are you crying?’

Chat snapped out of his trance, looked at her, and then snatched her into a warm embrace. Marinette, shocked at first, heard sniffles from Chat and immediately returned the embrace.

‘What happened to my poor kitty?’

‘You’re in love with… me?’

‘What?! No! I mean I do love you, but I said I’m in love with Adrien!’

Chat laughed, ‘I know! Which means you’re in love with me! I love you too!’

Marinette suddenly very shocked her brain probably wasn’t working properly so she suddenly blurted out, ‘Your Adrien? But I thought you were in love with Ladybug! So, you don’t love me anymore?!’ she cried, suddenly she realised her mistake and gasped.

‘Umm, oops?’ she said

‘Milady?’ Chat replied

Marinette gave up and looked up at him and just smiled sweetly,

‘Yes Chaton, it’s me. Ladybug.’

Chat looked at her with a look of almost satisfaction as well as a look of confusion. He stepped away and looked at her up and down. Of Course! How had he not realised before! She had the same adorable pigtails, same gorgeous eyes, and the same personality.

Marinette did the same. Of Course! Chat had the same gorgeous blonde hair, but the personality didn’t seem to match as much.   
She took him in a big embrace which Chat immediately returned. They stood there cuddling then Marinette gently broke it slightly, to look up at him.

She looked at his face. First his gorgeous emerald eyes, then trailed down to his sharp nose, down to his pink lips. Of course, just like Andre’s ice-cream had predicted. She looked at him and he too looked at her with utmost admiration. Then suddenly she kissed him. She pressed her lips against his. Chat was shocked but returned the kiss, he closed his eyes as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. 

It was warm and sweet. Just like his Princess. Just like his lady. Much too soon they had to come up for air. They looked at each other then looked away blushing madly. 

‘Well Princess, I have to go now, so, see you tomorrow?’

‘Of course, kitty. Let me come outside with you as you leave.’

‘Of course, let me help!’ he said as he swooped her up into his arms and jumped up to her balcony grinning mischievously. Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

‘Bye Bugaboo!’

‘Bye, my sweet kitty!’ Marinette watched him run home, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two oblivious dorks


	4. Just this is it, just alya basically wants to die

Marinette woke up early for once and had enough time to properly brush her teeth and eat a filling breakfast before going to school. Once she arrived, she went straight to Alya, seeing that Adrien hadn’t arrived yet. After Alya over dramatically rubbed her eyes exaggerating the fact Marinette Dupain-Cheng not being late to school and in fact was EARLY, the boys arrived. As soon as Adrien saw Marinette, he ran up to her and swooped her up into the air then pecked her nose, leaving Alya and Nino looking flabbergasted. 

‘Hi Marinette! Hey Alya!’ Adrien said with his arm around Marinette’s shoulder.

‘Erm, uhhhh… hi?’ replied a still very confused Alya frantically looking for panic in her best friends eyes as her DREAM GUY had his arm around her and just kissed her nose! KISSED HER ON THE FREAKIN’ NOSE!

RINGGGGG!

‘Well that’s the bell, better get to class, see ya guys! Bye princess!’, Adrien said, and Marinette gave him a small kiss on the lips.

‘Bye Kitty!’ replied Marinette, then Alya grabbed her arm once the boys left and practically threw Marinette into the bathroom.

‘What the heck girl! Since when were you and Adrien like… you know…’

‘Hmm? What do you mean Alya?’ asked Marinette innocently, trying VERY hard to hide her smirk.

‘What do you mean! What do I Mean?!’

‘Alya I think it’s time for class, let’s leave come on!’

Marinette left the bathroom with an utterly confused Alya hot on her heels.

For the whole day, Adrien and Marinette gave each other quick glances at each other and smiling at each other and talking to each other at lunch. Nino got used to it pretty quickly, unlike his girlfriend who was still trying to process the fact that Adrien and Marinette were now VERY close, like not erm, JUST FRIENDS close.

‘Adrien, you wanna come over tonight?’, Marinette asked without any hesitance.

‘Sure! Let’s meet outside the school straight after school, k?’

‘Of course!’ Marinette replied, Alya decided to break in, 

‘Umm, mind if a few friends tag along? Like Nino and I?’

Marinette and Adrien exchanged smirks,

‘Sure! The more the merrier right?’, Adrien said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction please don't judge! I got inspired by a lot of Fanfiction writers such as SailorChibi and Dqawesomeness! I love their work so if you read this please go check out their work too!!


End file.
